profile_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Master of Masters
The "Master of Masters" (マスター・オブ・マスター, Masutā obu Masutā), also known commonly more and simply as the Master (マスター, Masutā), is the fictional character and deuteragonist from the Kingdom Hearts series. He is a Keyblade Master that appears the χ. Gifted with the power of foresight, he is responsible for training six apprentices, the five Foretellers: Ira, Aced, Invi, Gula, Ava, and Luxu, and gifting them with the Book of Prophecies he has written for them. ""May your heart be your guiding key." I say it all the time; you ultimately need to do what your heart feels is right." :—The Master of Masters. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Ray Chase (English), Tomokazu Sugita (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Nit Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography A mysterious man who possesses an eye that can see into the future. He uses that knowledge to write the Book of Prophecies. No one knows whether his mischievous nature is calculated or true. He disappears after bestowing five of his six apprentices with a copy of the Book. Appearance The "Master of Masters" appears as a person completely concealed in a black coat. Nothing else is known about the Master's appearance beneath the hood, although according to Chirithy he has an eye that gazes into the future. His eyes, one of which is embedded in No Name Keyblade, are blue with vertical, slit-shaped pupils. * Hair Color: Not Known * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known 'Attributes' Gallery Background Personality The Master of Masters behaves in a unpredictable and eccentric manner. He is a mischievous and playful individual, appearing curious about what will become of the world after the Keyblade War, in spite of already knowing the answer. Although he demonstrates a more serious side to his persona, especially when talking about the specific roles he had given to the Foretellers, he has a tendency to weave in and out of serious moments at a mere whim, being somber at one moment and laughing playfully the next. He is also shown to have inculcated an unquestioning loyalty to him within the Foretellers, despite manipulating them into starting the Keyblade War, without any apparent qualms. He is immensely intelligent, as he is able to create new entities such as the Chirithy. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities The Master of Masters can spawn Keyblades from the hearts of others. He is the creator of the Chirithy Dream Eaters, and he is able to see the future with his Gazing Eye. Physical Abilities Fighting Style Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons :Main article: Master Xehanort's Keyblade The Master wields a Keyblade that has a dark black handle with a raised spiral carved around it. Its pommel and guard resemble black, demonic wings. The base of the blade is an etching of a horned lion, and the shaft is formed from two black, barbed blades, etched with a white icon resembling a bramble of thorns. The teeth are formed in the shape of a demonic wing, and are set with an eye of darkness. The Keychain is made of small, grey links, and the token is an entangled, grey talisman with an eye of darkness. Unlike the Keyblades of the other apprentices, it lacks Terra's Mark. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past During the "age of fairy tales", the Master of Masters creates the Book of Prophecies by means of his "Gazing Eye", which allows him to view any events in the future it will witness. The Master takes six apprentices, gifting each of them Keyblades forged from their hearts, who are then renamed Aced, Ava, Gula, Invi, Ira, and Luxu. Excluding Luxu, the apprentices are chosen to be Foretellers and receive copies of the Book of Prophecies, which depicts an event known as the Keyblade War, in which light would expire and the world would reach its end. Knowing he will soon disappear from the world, the Master assigns a unique role to each of his disciples. The Master bestows Luxu with the No Name Keyblade that contains the Master's Gazing Eye and instructs him to pass the No Name from master to apprentice so that the Gazing Eye can relay future events back to him. The Master then orders Luxu to simply watch things unfold between the other apprentices and keep the contents of a black box a secret from the others. Sometime later, the Master selects Ira to succeed him as leader of the Foretellers in the event of his disappearance. While Ira resolves to gather as many Keyblade wielders as possible to maintain the balance of power in an effort to avert the Keyblade War, the Master claims that the war is inevitable. After Luxu leaves to fulfill his role, the Master assigns the rest of the Foretellers with their own individual roles: Invi is tasked to observe her fellow Foretellers and act as a mediator; Aced is to become Ira's right-hand man when Ira takes over as leader; Gula is assigned to discern the identity of the traitor mentioned in the Lost Page and stop them; and Ava is instructed to avoid the imminent battles in favor of gathering exceptional Keyblade wielders, regardless of their Unions, to be part of a separate faction called the Dandelions, who would venture to another world in order to ensure the survival of the light. The Master provides Ava with a list of five Keyblade wielders she must gather to succeed the Foretellers as Union leaders following the Keyblade War, with only one of them meant to receive a copy of the Book of Prophecies. The Master soon introduced the Foretellers to his latest creation, the Chirithy. Though the Spirit Chirithy are meant to aid Keyblade wielders in their endeavors, the Master warns them that if a wielder falls to darkness, so will their Chirithy, causing them to transform into a Nightmare. Without warning, the Master disappears from the world, and although Ava and Gula actively seek him out, they are unable to locate him. Synopsis ''Kingdom Hearts χ The Master of Masters appears in a dream Player has after helping Chirithy defeat Minute Bombs. Later, in another of the Player's dreams, he watches Ephemer enter Daybreak Town's clock tower. Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Master of Masters ''Kingdom Hearts Wiki * Master of Masters Kingdom Hearts Wiki, the Kingdom Hearts encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * The Japanese writing of "Ansem" can be read as anthem, which may be a reference to his devotion and leadership of Radiant Garden. Confusion over "Ansem" versus "anthem" may also explain the otherwise nonsensical title of the fourth Kingdom Hearts II novel Anthem―Meet Again/Axel Last Stand. * In the English version, Ansem the Wise/DiZ is the second character protrayed by both the late Sir Christopher Lee and Corey Burton after Count Dooku/Darth Tyranus from the ''Star Wars'' series. Category:Males Category:Kingdom Hearts Universe Characters